pandemonium_ropfandomcom-20200215-history
NPC: Iyzebel Fellspirit
Bio/Past As cruel as she is beautiful, she's the tactician of the relationship. Iyzebel is the one that trains the troops and makes sure they are fit to fight in the honor of their beloved king. She has a passion for weapons and rules her kingdom beside her king with an iron fist. Iyzebel is loyal to her husband as he is to her. Before she met and married Sathanus all in the same month, she had a secret lover from the Kalam'tyr clan. They loved each other deeply and still possibly do even if she's married to Sathanus. She's deeply in love with both men, and has yet to tell Sathanus about it in fear of him murdering her daughter, Jezebel; her secret love child that's part Kalam'tyr. Even if it was pressured for her to be his first, she has no regrets and is filled with fond memories. Since Iyzebel is from the Beherit kingdom, she has a spider form instead of the classic demonic goat like the other Fellspirits. Most of the kingdom fear it since she's different, but accept her as their queen either way. Personality Demanding, Bossy, Loving, Caring, Serious. Iyezebel loves her family and her kingdom, doing her best everyday to help protect everyone with her strategies if they ever go into battle. Appearance She has long white hair that she keeps in a bun and has dark green eyes. Her skin is as fair as snow and generally looks like a beautiful porcelain doll. With a hour glass body shape, she turns most heads as she walks down her castle halls or in social events. In this form, Iyzebel's speed and body mods increase to their max and her webs become the hardest material one can muster. Skills '''Camouflage: '''The user can visually blend into surroundings by blending in with the coloration and form of their background to avoid optical perception. Some users can affect their attire by means of "static camouflage". '''Seismic Sense: '''The user is able to pick up even the slightest vibrations through physical contact with the ground, enabling them to perceive their surroundings as precisely as normal sight. Users are able to sense the structure and materials of solid substances, including the presence of caves, material changes, structural weaknesses, etc. With Iyzebel being a spider demon, she has her own set of skills while she's in her "true" form. * '''Explosive: '''Iyzebel can explode into a bunch of little spider version of herself to overwhelm a target as she bites them to inject her poison. * '''Webbing: '''Iyzebel creates her own webs out of certain materials {mostly silk unless she forms it otherwise} that her body naturally creates * '''Poison: '''She can inject individuals with her own poison, basically sapping some of their stamina to replenish her own or if she secretes a lot into a targets veins, will in time kill them if they don't have a high ranking antidote as it flows through the blood stream, eventually attacking the heart. Spellbook Experience Tasks Casuals Training